This invention relates generally to a method for media blasting and peen finishing a gear or other workpiece or part. The powered part hold-down apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,897 may be used for the peening step(s) of the present disclosure and the disclosure of the U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,897 patent is hereby incorporated in its entirety by this reference.
Media blasting or peening is used to increase the fatigue strength of a gear, workpiece or part. Gears, such as those utilized in automobile transmissions are media blasted to increase their surface durability and ensure that they are suitable for performing their intended functions. The media blasting steps of the present invention includes the steps disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,909 and the disclosure of the U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,909 patent is hereby incorporated in its entirety by reference.
A workpiece such as a gear is placed in a closed chamber, the blasting system is actuated whereby media are mixed with air and after mixing of the media and air a stream of the air/media mixture is directed against the workpiece. This process is referred to as peening.